Baby Inu or Baby Fluffy
by SinisterSweetheart
Summary: Kagome and Sango just can't decide. Humor. OneShot. Enjoy


Baby InuYasha?

Baby Sesshomaru?

Baby InuYasha?

Baby Sesshomaru?

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked, sitting next to her friend.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, looking up from the two drawings she had in her hands.

"What are those?" Sango asked, looking at the two pieces of paper.

Kagome smiled.

"Well, Shippo drew pictures of baby InuYasha and baby Sesshomaru."

Sango just looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"So what are you doing with them?" Sango asked when Kagome didn't finish after a few moments.

"Well, I am trying to tell who makes a cute chibi character more. InuYasha or Sesshomaru? It's just so difficult." Kagome said, staring confusedly at the two pages. She handed them to Sango.

"Here, look."

She watched her best friends face for a moment before Sango looked up.

"That _is _tough."

"I know!" Kagome said exasperated. "I just want to pick one but I can't. Sesshomaru has those glaring eyes but a child he looks so adorable, like he just got caught stealing a cookie. And then InuYasha has the puppy dog ears and eyes."

Sango and Kagome sat in silence, looking at the two images.

_Across the Field_

"Hey InuYasha?"

"Eh, what do you want, Miroku? Can't you see I'm busy here?" InuYasha said irritably, looking at a piece of paper.

"Well, that's what I am curious about. You seem to be contemplating something from that paper and…well…"

"Well what, monk spit it out!" InuYasha said, looking up from his paper.

"Well, our lovely lady companions seem to also be doing that and I was just wondering what you all were doing and why I was not informed." Miroku replied, feeling uncomfortable almost at how embarrassed he felt for asking the question.

InuYasha now really looked at the girls, sitting over near a tree, having finished helping Kagome.

Miroku was right.

'Eh, that's a new one.' InuYasha thought.

The girls were both sitting in silence, murmmering little things every so often but never taking their eyes off the pages in their hands.

Looking down at his piece of paper, he wondered what they were looking at. His paper was just of him defeating Kouga, having made Shippo draw it for him when the little runt got him another SIT command while helping Kaede with her village tasks.

"Let's find out." InuYasha said, jumping down from his spot in the tree and he and Miroku made their way over to the girls.

_With Kagome and Sango_

"But his outfit is red, so he looks like a red marshmallow. How is that not adorable?" Kagome muttered, writing something in the little space between the drawing of baby Inu's feet at the bottom of the page.

"But his outfit is white, so he looks like a real marshmallow with a fluffy tail." Sango said, writing hers down in relatively the same place.

"Can you imagine how over reactive InuYasha would be if he ever saw the-InuYasha!" Kagome said, quickly grabbing the paper from Sango and crumpling them in her hand. "Hey." She said, looking at Inu and Miroku as they stood in front of them.

Standing up, Sango and Kagome stood there, looking at the boys, no words being said.

"Well are you just gonna stand there and drool or you gonna talk already?!" InuYasha said annoyingly.

"What's there to talk about?" Kagome asked, giving her best innocent face she could manage.

"What about those papers?" Miroku said.

'Stupid houshi.' Sango and Kagome both thought.

"Oh these? Oh they are nothing, just some homework I was…showing…to…Sango…to…show her how to do it." Kagome said, placing the balled up hands behind her back.

"Can I see?" InuYasha asked.

"Um, well you see, InuYasha, it's just that…" Kagome whispered to herself, now looking at a very interesting rock. When she looked back up, InuYasha wasn't there. She pulled her hands up and clasped them together.

'Wait, what!' Kagome thought confusedly, looking at her empty hands. She wondered for just a minute when she heard…

"Hey, what's the big idea?! My head is not that big, and neither are my eyes! And what is this that _Fluffy_ here is more adorable, I am way more adorable!" InuYasha shouted from the tree he had leapt in.

"Oh, stop it! It's just what me and Sango were doin- hey….did you just call yourself adorable?!" Kagome giggled out, covering her mouth with her hand. Sango started laughing a little, the conversation making her sides hurt from her inner laughing.

InuYasha was as red as his harori.

"What, of course not. W...what makes you think that you stupid wench!" InuYasha shouted, stuffing the pictures in his sleeves.

Kagome huffed.

Poor…poor InuYasha.

"Oswari!!" Kagome yelled, watching happily as Inu was dragged to the ground, face first.

"Stupid, arrogant hanyou!" Kagome yelled, standing above InuYasha's "fallen" body, shouting at him.

"Well if someone didn't prefer an evil guy to the one who protects her, then maybe-" InuYasha said as he slowly lifted his upper half up before being cut off by…yup you guessed it.

"Oswari!"

"You are too sensitive over the stupid things InuYasha! Why can't you be this emotional over real issues, huh? God you are such a jerk!" She shouted.

Sango and Miroku, realizing their safety was in danger, they decided to distant themselves from the pretty much one-sided fight and walked off back to the village.

"You think she will hurt him too bad?" Sango asked.

"Do not worry dear Sango. He is half demon, he'll heal easy enough."

"Miroku you bastard get back here and help me you stupid monk-" They heard from a distance, having made their way to the edge of the village.

"Oswari!"

CRASH

Poor…poor InuYasha.

A/N- Well, there we go! Just a little funny one-shot that popped in my head when my cousin drew a little bushy tailed squirrel that reminded me of Shippo and then his drawings and then, POOF, presto appearo, one shot plot bunny!! ) Hope you liked it and let me know what you thought!! D


End file.
